Lo que no se puede evitar
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Yuugi se encuentra a Kaiba leyendo en la biblioteca de la escuela, y este se niega a explicar sus motivos. Pero el otro Yuugi no lo podía dejar al ver que se está quedando toda la tarde ahí. ¿Qué tiene d eimportante ese libro? (Prideshipping - Atem/Yami Yuugi x Seto Kaiba) - Oneshot-


**Aqui les vengo con un oneshot que habia planeado de hace mucho tiempo pero pude terminar de pulirlo gracias a que le debía un "oneshot" a una amiga mia, que tambien es escritora de aqui.**

 **Juna Izumi, te dedico este fic!**

 **Aclaro:**

 **Este oneshot transcurre despues de Ciudad Batallas y el arco "relleno" de la cuarta temporada. Kaiba es un poco más consciente del otro Yuugi, y el otro Yuugi será nombrado como corresponde:**

 **"Faraón"**

 **"Yuugi" (Pocas ocasiones, casi nunca)**

 **"Otro Yuugi"**

 **Dejando esto en claro, disfruten el fic.**

* * *

 _ **Yugioh y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, todo le corresponde a Kazuki Takahashi y sólo él sabe a quien mas.  
**_

* * *

Era un día caluroso para estar en clase, la escuela se había fusionado con el sol que lo golpeaba, creando un calor insoportable para todos los alumnos. Estaban tan cansados que no podían prestar atención, ni tampoco intentaban interrumpir la clase para su propia diversión, sólo miraban a la ventana e ignoraban todo a su alrededor.

Yuugi casi no hablaba con sus amigos, sólo compartía sus sentimientos en contra del calor que hacía, pero los que más molestos estaban eran Anzu, Jounouchi y Honda; Yuugi podía soportarlo. Tocaba inconscientemente su rompecabezas, mientras miraba a la nada. Faltaban unas horas para que terminaran las clases del día de hoy, y pudiera irse a su casa con su vago ventilador.

El lápiz rebotaba contra la mesa, cuando unos dedos aburridos jugaban con él. El reloj iba a pasos lentos. ¿Cuándo sonará el timbre?

–¡Mutou Yuugi! – Grita una voz grave, llevando tiempo intentando llamar la atención del muchacho, quien se levantó de un 'salto' de su pupitre, y firmemente le contestó.

\- ¡Si, profesor!

– ¿Podrías llevar este libro a la biblioteca? La clase terminó.

 _La clase terminó,_ esas palabras hicieron feliz al chico de cabello tricolor, que casi brincando se dirigió a su profesor y tomó el libro, dispuesto a llevar con todas sus energías el mismo hacia la biblioteca.

El pasillo estaba iluminado intensamente por el sol, mientras la lejana puerta de la biblioteca se veía tan oscura. No había una ventana que la rodeara. Sin embargo, no era para emocionarse, adentro de la biblioteca también hacía un calor para morirse. Abrió levemente la puerta, viendo estantes con libros, rodeando el pasillo.

Uno de los primeros estantes esperaba al libro que Yuugi llevaba en sus manos, casi al fondo, pero antes de llegar a la mesa del centro, donde había una persona sentada. Obviamente, estaba leyendo.

Yuugi colocó el libro en el espacio libre del estante, pero viendo en aquel espacio, podía alcanzar el rostro de la única persona que estaba en el lugar además de él.

Concentrado, espalda recta, cabello que cubría levemente sus ojos. - ¿Kaiba-kun? – Yuugi se preguntó en voz alta, cuidándose de no gritarlo para no llamar su atención. Sintió como su rompecabezas reaccionaba ante el nombre.

Su otro yo apareció. - ¿Kaiba?

No se suponía que el CEO debía estar ahí, él había dejado el colegio desde aquella vez. No necesitaba estudiar. ¿Por qué estaba en la biblioteca? Seguro que tiene muchos más libros en su mansión.

- _Tengo que regresar a clase, luego le preguntamos._ – Dijo Yuugi a su otro yo, quien parecía esperar a que Yuugi se mueva hacia su rival. Dejó que su compañero regresara a clase y se tragó las dudas.

\- _Creí que la clase había terminado._

\- _Así es, pero tengo que asegurarle al profesor que el libro lo entregué sin problemas_. – Explicó Yuugi.

\- _No lo entregaste, sólo lo dejaste en un estante, nadie te vio hacerlo._ – El faraón siguió insistiendo, estaba muy curioso por saber qué hacía Kaiba en la biblioteca. Yuugi sacudió su cabeza, su otro yo se estaba volviendo molesto. El calor y la pesada voz del faraón sólo incrementaban su dolor de cabeza.

Llegó a su respectiva aula y esperó a que el profesor se fuera y el timbre sonara. El tiempo seguía siendo eterno, quería regresar a casa; sentir aire, agua enfriar su garganta.

El día se tiñó de carmesí, estaba por anochecer. Había olvidado e ignorado todo lo que sucedió en el día de clases, quería llegar a su casa y ducharse con agua fría.

El timbre sonó y Yuugi se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en la silla, todos pasaban por encima de él. Jounouchi le ofreció regresar a casa con él, y él asintió, hasta que ya no tuvo más control de sí mismo. Una mirada segura le guiña el ojo a su rubio amigo y con su voz grave le dice: - Tengo que hacer algo, enseguida te alcanzo.

- _¿Qué haces otro yo?_ – Pregunta Yuugi desde el rompecabezas.

\- _Tengo que ver sí Kaiba sigue en la biblioteca._ – Respondió el faraón mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Yuugi frunció el ceño.

\- _¿Cómo sabemos sí sigue ahí? Seguro ya se fue a trabajar._ – En serio necesitaba esa ducha, aunque ahora dentro del rompecabezas, no sentía tanto calor como antes, sino un frío silencio. El otro Yuugi estaba comenzando a sentir el calor del que Yuugi tanto se quejaba, pero no le importaba, su curiosidad era más fuerte.

Llegó a la puerta oscura de la biblioteca y la abrió con apuro. Suavizó sus pasos al entrar, para no llamar tanto la atención. El color carmesí del cielo teñía el suelo de madera del salón. Estaba silencioso, casi vacío, excepto por una persona que cubría su rostro con un libro, leyendo con atención. -Ahí estas. – El otro Yuugi se dijo para sí. Tomó cualquier libro de un estante y se sentó frente a él, cubriendo su rostro.

Quería leer la tapa, pero no tenía nada, estaba gastada y las letras no se veían bien. Lo veía a Kaiba, quien estaba muy concentrado leyendo, que quizás no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentó frente a él. Ni mucho menos se enteró de alguien con un cabello tan llamativo como el de Yuugi.

Bajó su libro, para ver sí Kaiba veía su rostro. Nada sucedió. Apoyó el libro sobre la mesa. No reaccionó. Dejó caer con más fuerza el libro, haciendo que el golpe rebotara por todo el salón. Funcionó, Kaiba apretó el libro que sostenía y lo soltó con furia, mirando fijamente a quien tenía en frente con su ceño profundamente fruncido. -¿¡Qué demonios quieres!? – Gritó, no había nadie en la biblioteca para callarlos.

Kaiba estaba vestido con una camisa verde oscura de mangas largas que estaban arremangadas y unos largos pantalones negros. ¿Sentía calor?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – El otro Yuugi comenzó a interrogar con calma, ignorando el enojo de Kaiba. El castaño apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué se supone que uno debe hacer en una biblioteca? El faraón apretó levemente sus puños. Kaiba se iba a hacer el difícil, de eso no había duda.

-¿No tienes una biblioteca en tu mansión? ¿Por qué lees aquí? – Fue directo al grano.

\- Porque se me da la gana. ¿Necesito darte explicaciones a ti? – Kaiba se mantuvo en su posición. El otro Yuugi no quería dejar a Jounouchi esperando tanto tiempo, así que con una patada al suelo y apoyando fuertemente sus manos sobre la mesa, se levantó.

Suspiró frustrado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Pero no lo iba a dejar así… El día siguiente de clases era igual de caluroso, el otro Yuugi se aseguró de tener tiempo suficiente para escabullirse a la biblioteca. También necesitaba del permiso y la energía de Yuugi, a él no le molestaba, sobretodo porque adentro del rompecabezas no hacía calor. Tampoco le contó nada a sus amigos, quería hacer solo su investigación.

Sospechaba de Kaiba, y, además, sentía mucha curiosidad, por más que la razón pueda ser tonta. Aunque nada en Kaiba es tonto, quizás por eso sospechaba.

Cuando acabaron las clases, el faraón tomó el control del cuerpo de Yuugi y se ofreció a llevar los libros. Sus amigos lo miraron con sospecha. El otro Yuugi caminó decidido a la biblioteca, entrando con una pila de libros demasiado pesada para él. Al entrar, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, golpeando levemente la puerta, dejando caer toda la pila. Al levantar la mirada, ignorando el dolor en sus rodillas y manos, vio unos zapatos lustrados que sólo podían pertenecer a Seto Kaiba, él estaba parado frente a un estante, a punto de elegir otro libro. ¿Otro libro?

El faraón no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar su mirada, había quedado como un tonto.

Kaiba lo miró frustrado, apretando sus labios. No le dijo nada, y se volvió a su mesa. El chico de cabello tricolor recogió sus libros haciendo una mueca, molesto por la indiferencia de su rival. Podría por lo menos criticarlo, incluso eso estaría bien, pero estaba evadiendo cualquier tema de conversación, y era porque estaba ocultando algo. El faraón no se iría de la escuela, hasta resolver el misterio.

Luego de colocar los libros en su lugar, se sentó frente a Kaiba, quien se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes. El faraón no tomó un libro para fingir, lo miraría fijamente, analizando cada gesto y esperando a que perdiera la paciencia. El otro se mantuvo leyendo, ignorando completamente a su rival. El pequeño duelista se cambió de lugar con impaciencia y se sentó al lado del chico de ojos azules, para espiar lo que leía.

Se asomó un poco, pero falló porque este cerró el libro y se cambió de lugar. El faraón frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué no puedo leer? – Preguntó con molestia.

\- Podrás leer el mismo libro cuando lo termine, me incomoda tenerte tan cerca. – Respondió su rival desde lejos, causando que el otro Yuugi se ruborizara levemente, no podía asegurar sí el castaño se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y también reaccionó.

\- Como sea… - Masculló el otro Yuugi. Kaiba estaba sentado en el borde del marco de la ventana cerrada, mientras seguía leyendo atentamente. El faraón no le dijo nada hasta después de un rato, que Kaiba parecía no querer irse. No terminaba de leer el libro. - ¿Ayer volviste a tu casa? – Hubo unos segundos de silencio, dejando que el pequeño duelista pensara que no le iban a contestar, sin embargo, su rival le respondió.

\- ¿Crees que me quedé a dormir aquí? – Dijo aun mirando al libro. La respuesta silenciosa del otro Yuugi sólo causó que el castaño suspirara y dejara de nuevo su libro. - ¡Si, regresé a mi casa! ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? – Preguntó con impaciencia. El faraón sólo alzó sus hombros con aspecto indiferente.

– Hasta que termines de leer.

\- Bien, entonces, ponte cómodo. – La voz de Kaiba sonó tan brusca que el faraón parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, quería sacarle el libro de las manos, pero esperaría. No puede ser que Kaiba tarde tanto en leer. Así fue, las horas pasaban y el calor aumentaba, Kaiba se mantenía en su lugar leyendo sin hacer ruido. Nadie entraba a la biblioteca, sólo estaban ellos dos. ¿Dónde estaba la encargada? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que no es de la escuela este aquí tanto tiempo leyendo un solo libro? Ah, por supuesto, era Seto Kaiba de quien hablábamos.

El faraón pensaba en dejar el asunto e irse a su casa. Se había salteado unas cuantas clases y seguro que sus amigos ya se estaban preguntando por él. No quería explicarles la situación. Comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, pero algo le hizo detenerse. Su curiosidad nuevamente lo golpeaba, la necesidad de saber qué era lo que tanto leía Kaiba. ¿Por qué en la escuela? ¿Por qué solo? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? Caminó rápidamente hacia él e intentó sacarle el libro de las manos. Falló. Kaiba fue más rápido y alejó el libro de sus manos mientras seguía leyendo. ¿Ni siquiera fingiría interés? El faraón siguió intentando, quedando completamente patético en un punto, porque Kaiba era mucho más alto que él y el otro Yuugi debía pegar brincos para alcanzar sus manos.

El castaño sólo se movía, y alzaba el libro, disfrutando de la situación; se podía ver en su sonrisa. Dejando de ver el libro, mirando a su rival juguetonamente. El faraón se sintió irritado por sus ojos llenos de disfrute, con sus fuertes puños tomó su camisa y lo empujó contra uno de los estantes, acorralando a su alto rival. Kaiba no borraba su sonrisa. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo! - El faraón ya estaba impaciente, quería respuestas, Kaiba se veía demasiado sospechoso.

\- ¿Tanta es tu curiosidad? – Kaiba seguía contestando con más preguntas, provocando cada segundo a su alterado rival.

\- Creo que no tienes nada que ocultar, deberías contestarme. – Kaiba suspiró ante estas palabras, harto de la insistencia del pequeño duelista que lo tenía acorralado contra una biblioteca, por una simple sospecha, curiosidad, o lo que sea que esté sintiendo el otro Yuugi ahora.

Con sus manos obligó al faraón a soltar su camisa. – Y yo creo que tampoco debería decirte nada a ti. No eres más que mi rival, ¿por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago en mi tiempo libre? – Era un buen punto. El otro Yuugi apretó sus labios, negándose a darle la razón. Tenía que saber qué estaba haciendo, eran movimientos extraños los que su rival hacía, no podía dejarlo así.

\- Te insisto porque es sospechoso que alguien como tú este en esta escuela, sin uniforme, encerrado, solo, en una biblioteca. – El faraón le devolvió el planteo, con uno igual de razonable. Kaiba mantuvo su posición. Se miraron en silencio, ya estaba por oscurecer. El faraón debía regresar a su casa, y quien sabe qué iba a hacer Kaiba.

El faraón fue el primero en soltar la mirada, alejándose de su rival, cansado de discutir. Quizás no sea nada que le incumba. - Mejor dejo de perder mi tiempo contigo. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Apoyó con frustración su mano en el picaporte, sin poder moverlo. La puerta no se abría. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Usó toda su fuerza para mover el picaporte, y aun así no consiguió un buen resultado. La puerta estaba trabada, y no había ningún encargado, la escuela estaba por cerrar. ¡Se quedarían encerrados! - ¿Kaiba?

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Kaiba vio a su pequeño rival frente a la puerta, sin hacer nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir molestándolo?

\- La puerta no se abre. – Una carcajada hizo eco en el salón, Kaiba no se la creía, ¿eso era lo mejor que tenía el otro Yuugi? Esperaba más de él.

Dejó el libro en una mesa y fue hacia la puerta, intentando abrirla con todas sus fuerzas. Nada. La puerta no se abría. ¿Estaban encerrados? Peor, estaba encerrado con su rival. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, casi rechinando sus dientes. La puerta estaba cerrada. - ¿Tú fuiste el estúpido que la cerró? ¿Qué no viste el cartel? – Kaiba también había olvidado ese cartel, pero, Yuugi que era _tan_ atento, ¿no podía darse cuenta?

El faraón no recordaba ningún cartel. Cerró levemente sus ojos para intentar reconocer a lo que Kaiba se refería, en alguna parte de su memoria estaba ese estúpido cartel que debió haber visto para no estar en esta situación.

" _No cerrar_." Un cartel blanco pegado en la puerta, del lado de afuera, que decía _"No cerrar_ ". Bien, no iba a cerrar. Sin embargo… - Que estúpido… - Murmuró el faraón mientras se golpeaba la frente. Cuando cayó al suelo con los libros, no pudo evitar patear la puerta y cerrarla.

\- No tenías que decirlo. – Agregó el castaño. El azul de la noche pintaba el salón, ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer completamente, y nadie se tomó la molestia de buscar a Yuugi, quien fue a dejar unos libros y nunca volvió. Ni siquiera sus amigos aparecieron para preguntar. Quizás intentaron abrir la biblioteca y no pudieron, deduciendo que Yuugi ya no estaba ahí y se había ido a su casa. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para comunicarse con ellos?

Cuando se volteó a mirar a su rival, este ya estaba con su celular marcando un número. El pequeño duelista suspiró de alivio, quizás no estaba tan arrepentido de quedarse encerrado con su rival, de todas las personas.

\- ¡Maldición! – Gritó el castaño.

Eso siempre es algo malo. - ¿Qué? – El faraón preguntó desesperado.

\- Aquí no hay señal.

Genial, no había señal. ¿Y qué día era? Viernes, en la noche. Rezaba por que Mokuba se diera cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano, o que sus amigos buscaran a Yuugi y no lo encontraran, llevándolos a pedir ayuda. En algún momento se enterarán de que dos estúpidos duelistas se encerraron en una biblioteca. Ya no quería saber del libro, sólo quería salir de ahí.

Una patada, y luego otra. Daba fuertes golpes a la puerta, esperando conseguir algo con eso, pero no lograba nada más que molestar a su compañero de encierro. Se detuvo porque un pesado agarre abrazó su antebrazo. - ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – Kaiba le preguntó bruscamente.

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? – Otra vez enfrentaron sus miradas, nadie tenía una mejor idea. El otro Yuugi miró hacia la ventana, quizás podrían romperla y salir por ahí.

No, estaba enrejada. ¿Era el destino acaso? ¿Qué clase de juego sádico era este? Los aplausos de su rival golpearon dolorosamente sus oídos al hacer eco en el salón. – ¿Alguna vez escuchaste 'la curiosidad mató al gato'? – El faraón se sintió gruñir, un ardor en su pecho mezclado con la rabia y desesperación que lo estaba ahogando. Kaiba se estaba burlando.

Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, pasaron la noche en la biblioteca; una hora, precisamente. Kaiba seguía leyendo, intentando mantener la calma. No iba a negar que estaba igual de desesperado que el faraón, pero sí los dos perdían la compostura, entonces sí estaban perdidos. Tarde o temprano se le ocurriría algo, no podía pensar en dos cosas a la vez. Además, estaba disfrutando el silencio, por más que su compañero de encierro estuviera completamente inquieto.

El faraón estaba agitado, caminando por todos los rincones y murmurando palabras. Yuugi no tenía ninguna idea, había dejado solo a su otro yo, y casi lo regañaba por haberlo metido en este lío. El poder del rompecabezas era inutilizable, no había otras salidas, ni ventanas, ni agujeros por donde pasar. Estaban encerrados.

Los libros podían ser la respuesta. El pequeño duelista buscaba en cada estante algún libro útil que pueda solucionar esta situación. Era una idea un poco torpe, pero era la única que le quedaba. Luego de revisar los libros que se encontraban en los estantes a su alcance, debía llegar a los de más arriba. Le daba vergüenza admitir que tenía que depender de la altura de Kaiba para llegar hasta ahí.

Kaiba lo miraba desordenar los estantes, el muchacho ya había comenzado a sudar. ¿Quién diría que el gran Rey de los Duelos le tenía miedo al encierro? El faraón no iba a decir que tenía claustrofobia, tampoco negaría que odiaba no tener una salida, que los días adentro del rompecabezas oscuro y frio eran una pesadilla cada minuto.

El calor, la compañía y la iluminación de la luna compensaban la diferencia. - ¿Kaiba? ¿Puedes ver sí alguno de los libros de arriba nos sirve de ayuda? – El otro Yuugi estaba avergonzado por tener que pedirle ayuda, sin embargo, ambos estaban encerrados. Debían trabajar en equipo, por más terco que sea su rival. Kaiba sólo llevó sus dedos a su mentón, apuntando sus ojos a los estantes.

– Hay uno que podría servirte. – Aquellas palabras emocionaron al pequeño duelista. ¿Kaiba estaba cooperando? Corrió hacia donde Kaiba señalaba.

\- ¿Cuál es? ¿Cómo se llama? – Interrogó entusiasmado. Supuso que Kaiba sería capaz de llegar, así que eliminó de su cabeza la idea de tener que buscarlo él. - ¿Podrías sacarlo? – Pidió.

\- Creo que puedes alcanzarlo perfectamente. Busca un libro que se llame… - El castaño sonrió. - … _"_ ¿Cómo dejar de ser un enano?"

El silencio invadió el salón. La frustración comenzaba a llenarlo, queriendo salir en forma de grito, o de un golpe. Pero no, no dejaría que Kaiba lo desespere, debía mantener la calma y resolver esto fríamente. Al ver que no recibió respuesta alguna de su rival, el de ojos azules siguió provocando. – Supongo que no estás a la _altura_ de la situación.

\- Para que sepas, estamos los dos encerrados aquí, tenemos que cooperar. – El faraón rompió su silencio con impaciencia.

\- ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso de la cooperación? – Kaiba detestaba tener que hacer equipo con su más odiado rival, por más que la última vez tuvieron buena sincronía, no se iba a volver a repetir.

El faraón se sentó en una de las sillas, agotado. Kaiba se apoyaba sobre el marco de la ventana, que tenía un espacio perfecto para sentarse. Se podía admirar por la iluminación de la luna, el brillo de sus ojos azules, el castaño de su cabello sedoso. El puente recto y perfecto de su nariz. Dejaba de mirar a los libros, para apuntar hacia afuera. Un aspecto melancólico lo representaba. Con sus finos y delgados dedos corría su flequillo de sus rasgados ojos.

El otro Yuugi podía notar lo pensativo que estaba su rival. Todas sus provocaciones eran probablemente un disfraz. - ¿Qué hacías leyendo aquí, Kaiba? – El faraón preguntó con calma, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Su rival suspiró. Quizás todavía no lo lograría. – No puedo creer que sigas insistiendo con eso. El otro Yuugi hizo una mueca, y cansado apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos. Todavía tenía las fuerzas para discutir, aunque no parezca.

\- Sigo pensando que es sospechoso. Podrías simplemente contestarme y te dejaré en paz. – Aclaró.

\- No podrás dejarme en paz, ya que estoy encerrado aquí contigo, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. – Respondió el castaño.

Era el turno del faraón para suspirar. – Yo fui el único que estuvo buscando una solución. ¿Qué tienes tú? – Discutió.

Kaiba alzó sus hombros con indiferencia. – Por ahora, mi paciencia para soportarte. No necesitamos buscar una solución, sino tenerla ya en la mano. – Al faraón le llamaba la atención que Kaiba esté tan resignado a quedarse aquí encerrado. ¿Confiaba en que alguien vendría a buscarlos? El otro Yuugi cerró levemente sus ojos, el calor lo estaba cansando demasiado y tener que discutir con Kaiba no ayudaba en nada. No pudo evitar ceder al sueño.

-Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido. – El faraón despierta por el grito de su rival aún sentado en el marco de la ventana. Estaba cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, en serio estaba cansado y Kaiba no iba a arruinar su oportunidad para dormir en paz. -¡Faraón! ¡No debe dormir en una situación así! – El chico de cabello tricolor abrió de nuevo sus ojos, confundido ante lo que había escuchado. ¿Faraón? La voz sonaba como Kaiba, pero su rival nunca lo llamaría así. Se volteó porque la voz provenía de atrás de su espalda. Su corazón se detuvo ante lo que veía. Un hombre vestido con una túnica y armadura, cabello largo y lacio de cabello castaño, piel bronceada y mirada penetrante.

\- ¿Kaiba? – Masculló el faraón un poco confundido.

-Ni siquiera sabes con quién hablas, ¿cómo serás capaz de reinar adecuadamente? – Otra risa engreída acompaña al faraón, Kaiba estaba ahora parado frente a él con prendas de color verde y una armadura blanca encima, llevaba una espada y una rosa blanca entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Kaiba? – Repitió el faraón. Era lo único que murmuraba. Hasta que sintió una sacudida fuerte, abrió sus ojos y vio al verdadero Kaiba, con su ropa casual. Sin embargo, su mirada fulminante no se había desvanecido. Sus mejillas, levemente sonrojadas.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Se preguntó el otro Yuugi. Kaiba a pesar de su ceño profundamente fruncido, parecía muy incomodó por algo.

\- Eso iba a preguntar yo. No dejabas de balbucear mi nombre. – Contestó con dificultad. El faraón sólo se rascó el puente de la nariz, aliviándose de que fue todo un sueño. Había muchos Kaibas para su gusto. ¿Serán sus vidas pasadas? Uno parecía ser sacerdote, y el otro hablaba de una manera extraña. Lo ignoró y se volvió al Kaiba original. Anhelando una solución a su encierro.

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas, y el otro Yuugi comenzaba a sentirse agitado. Sentía que el salón se encogía, la luz de la luna se desvanecía. Un sudor frío recorría su espalda, temblando levemente, sin poder controlarse. Odiaba estar aquí en el silencio, encerrado, sin salida y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Kaiba no pudo evitar llevar su atención a su rival, que se veía pálido y nervioso; más alterado que antes. Era preocupante. El calor estaba bajando. Kaiba tenía una gabardina colgada en el respaldo de una de las sillas. No sabía si su rival lo había visto, pero lo tomó y lo apoyó en los hombros del pequeño duelista.

El chico de cabello tricolor alzó su mirada para ver al responsable, Kaiba ya se había alejado de él. No había otra persona que pudiera cubrirlo con un saco, no tenía dudas de que fue Kaiba quien se tomó la molestia. Pero seguía un poco alterado. -¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? – Insistió de nuevo el faraón.

Kaiba suspiró. - ¿Seguirás con eso? – Respondió de mala gana.

\- Ya no es sólo la curiosidad, sino que necesito oír algo. – Las palabras del faraón sonaban desesperadas. Kaiba se vio sorprendido, ¿su rival era un cobarde?

-Yo tengo un tema de conversación mejor… - Comenzó a decir el castaño. - ¿Por qué eres tan miedoso? – Preguntó sin dar muchos rodeos. El faraón parpadeó varias veces, y mordió el interior de su cachete al saber que Kaiba se dio cuenta de su miedo al encierro.

-No soy un miedoso. - Respondió sin muchos ánimos para discutir. Aunque, no estaba nada mal, por lo menos escucharía una voz. Una voz molesta, pero era una voz, en fin.

\- Estas temblando, no puedes fingir tu nerviosismo. – Señaló con una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes como un lobo amenazante.

-Todos le tenemos miedo a algo, pero eso no significa que seamos "miedosos", como tú dices. – Explicó el faraón, un poco molesto por la incomprensión de su rival. Seguro que Kaiba le tenía miedo a algo, a muchas cosas, sino, no se defendería tanto. - ¿A que le tienes miedo, Kaiba? – Interrogó sin dudar. Kaiba apretó sus puños, metió sus manos adentro de su bolsillo.

Apartando su mirada haciéndose el distraído, queriendo evitar a toda costa tener que responder eso. No iba a borrar su imagen de persona inquebrantable. -No le tengo miedo a nada, pierdes tu tiempo preguntando. - Respondió, sabiendo que habló de más.

Para el faraón, no era una pérdida de tiempo, en cierta forma, el otro Yuugi quería ayudar a su rival, sabiendo que este tenía un pasado oscuro, como quizás él también lo tenga. Kaiba no era una mala persona, solo alguien que necesitó colocarse una armadura de hierro durante toda su vida y ahora no sabe ni quiere sacársela. -Yo le temo a la soledad. – Murmuró el faraón. No le daba vergüenza admitirlo, toda la soledad que vivió en silencio dentro del rompecabezas era una terrible experiencia. Se había acostumbrado, pero a veces lo desesperaba. Sentía un vacío incapaz de llenarse, junto el frío, la oscuridad y el lamento de no recordar su pasado. ¿Volverá algún día a dónde pertenece? ¿Realmente quiere volver? Dejaría a sus amigos y la vida que llevaba aquí. Si es que se puede llamar vida ocupar el cuerpo de un joven.

A Yuugi no le molestaba, el otro Yuugi, en cambio, se sentía incómodo. Lo miraba a Kaiba y también se entristeció al pensar que lo dejaría, ellos dos "compartieron" muchos momentos juntos; así sean peleas, eran valiosas para el faraón. Quien sabe que historia pasada compartían, además.

El fuerte suspiro y la sonrisa burlona de su rival lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. – Eso sólo muestra lo miedoso que eres. La soledad es parte de nuestras vidas, no puedes huir de ella. – El faraón podía enojarse por lo que el castaño le dijo, sin embargo, analizó profundamente sus palabras sabiendo que este lo decía porque tuvo que vivir y salir adelante en soledad. Kaiba tiene miedo a ser herido de nuevo, por eso no confía en nadie.

-El miedo es lo que te hace humano, Kaiba, puedes llamarme miedoso, pero todos tenemos algo que nos duele. – Dijo el otro Yuugi. Kaiba sólo lo miró fijamente, borrando su sonrisa y su mirada volviéndose triste. ¿En qué pensaba? - ¿Kaiba? –

Su voz trajo de vuelta su atención, ahora le tocaba a él temblar levemente.

\- Como sea. – Masculló Kaiba intentando entrar en calor nuevamente, frotando sus manos en sus brazos. El faraón tenía su saco y estaba empezando a enfriarse el salón.

El pequeño duelista se acercó a donde Kaiba estaba sentado, poniéndose a su lado, extendiendo su saco a los hombros del otro para cubrirse los dos. El castaño se quedó aturdido, ruborizado levemente.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó casi alterado. Estaban rozando sus hombros y por poco el faraón apoya su cabeza sobre su rival. Podía decir que estaban incómodos, pero el salón se sentía demasiado frío y juntarse de esa manera desvanecía esa sensación de frío irremediable que los hacía temblar. El vacío que el faraón tenía al estar en silencio y casi a oscuras desapareció. El espacio sólo era ellos dos. Y no se podía sentir de otra manera. Estaban bien. No lo iban a arruinar.

Kaiba cerró sus ojos y pensó en sus mayores miedos, por alguna razón. El otro Yuugi, hizo lo mismo. Sin poder evitarlo, se mantuvieron en un silencio cómodo y comprensible.

Kaiba no pudo soportar enfrentar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Rompió el silencio con el ruido de sus movimientos bruscos para tomar el libro de vuelta y leerlo. Necesitaba distraerse. El faraón lo notó, pero se hizo el tonto y sólo dejó que leyera. Su corazón se detuvo cuando movió sus ojos hacia el texto. Kaiba no estaba leyendo cualquier libro, no estaba en japonés, ni ingles ni cualquier otro idioma común. Era texto hierático. ¿Kaiba podía leerlo?

Lo miró a su rival, quien no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba revelando al pequeño duelista, luego de haber estado evitándolo todo el día, por un descuido, acaba de responder a su pregunta. Kaiba era la reencarnación de su sacerdote, aquel que estaba en la piedra en el museo. ¿Eso le permitía poder leer? ¿O acaso Kaiba se tomó la molestia de estudiarlo?

Algo era seguro, el faraón también podía leerlo.

El libro hablaba de la vida y la muerte, el viaje al más allá. Como el alma viajaba hacia otra dimensión, donde se llevaría a cabo un juicio y un largo camino, hacia la luz o el inframundo. El libro contenía varias páginas, poco sabe el faraón de qué se trataba, quizás tenía otra clase de contenido, pues era un poco extenso. ¿Por qué Kaiba leería algo así?

El castaño se sintió observado y llevó su atención al otro Yuugi quien miraba el libro confundido, aturdido, sus ojos abiertos como platos. Maldición, que distraído que estaba, ¿acaso Yuugi podía leer el contenido del libro? No, preguntaría por qué leía en un lenguaje antiguo. Eso seguro.

\- ¿Qué estas mirando tanto? – Preguntó agresivamente para evadir sus dudas. El otro Yuugi levantó su mirada como si estuviera alterado. Parpadeó varias veces pensando en cómo contestar. ¿La verdad o la mentira?

\- Nada, sólo me da curiosidad el texto. Es muy extraño. - Contestó haciéndose el torpe. No dejaría que Kaiba sepa que él puede leer su libro. - ¿Puedes leerlo?

\- Sí lo tengo en mis manos, es porque puedo leerlo. ¿No te parece? – Kaiba respondió irónicamente, furioso por que su rival sea tan entrometido.

El faraón asintió levemente con su cabeza, ¿debía seguir insistiendo? Esto era demasiado sospechoso. Siguió la lectura junto con el castaño, asegurándose de que este no se enterara. Seguía hablando de lo mismo, tenía rituales y costumbres del antiguo Egipto. El encuentro con los dioses después de la muerte, el juicio de Osiris; Duat, Aaru; El faraón no conocía nada de esto. ¿Por qué Kaiba está estudiando sobre los egipcios? ¿Por qué tan obsesionado con la vida, la muerte y la resurrección?

\- _Es el Libro de los Muertos, mi abuelo me habló de ello._ – Comentó Yuugi adentro del rompecabezas. Eso respondía un poco a una de sus tantas preguntas, sin embargo… ¿Qué interés tiene Kaiba en todo esto? – _Deberíamos decirle, él no puede escapar ahora._ – Sugirió su compañero, a veces Yuugi era más insistente. Tenía razón, pero ¿cuál sería el resultado?

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. - Kaiba. - El faraón rompió el silencio. Kaiba no lo miró, pero le hizo saber que llamó su atención. - Eso es… el Libro de los muertos. ¿No es así? - Al decir esto con dificultad, Kaiba rasguña los bordes de la tapa dura y vieja del libro que sostenía, lentamente mueve su cabeza hacia su rival, quien todavía estaba cerca de él; aún estaban entrando en calor.

El castaño apretaba sus dientes, su ceño profundamente fruncido y debajo de sus ojos su pálida piel estaba levemente teñida de rojo. El faraón acaba de tocar un punto débil, eso era seguro. Se miraron fijamente, el otro Yuugi llevaba una mirada llena de preocupación cuando Kaiba estaba alterado; no sabía sí quería golpearlo, o gritarle de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es tu interés? - El faraón preguntó con cierta calma. Kaiba se hundió en sus ojos amatistas, brillando a la luz de la luna, el calor creándose entre ambos cuerpos unidos en un ligero abrigo. Sus labios fruncidos llenos de duda, su delgada y fría nariz, combinada con la palidez de sus mejillas. Los mechones dorados perfectamente peinados que rozaban su mentón. Se veía pequeño, pero Kaiba se sentía pequeño al estar frente a él.

Intentó abrir la boca para emitir algún sonido. Nada, no hay palabras, no hay respuesta. ¿Por qué estaba interesado en algo así? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, nada tenía sentido. La respuesta estaba frente a él, y una vez más, el otro Yuugi se la dio. Miedo. Miedo a estar solo, a perder lo más querido. Ese frío mezclado con un hueco profundo en su corazón. La silueta de un faraón desapareciendo ante una gran puerta que lo llevaría a una utopía bien merecida por su vida pura y lejos de los pecados. - No hay una manera… - Comenzó a decir el castaño, ocultando sus ojos azules en su flequillo. El faraón no escuchó bien, ni entendió sí era una pregunta o el comienzo de una oración. Sólo se detuvo a escuchar. – Una manera de evitar que tú … - Todo esto involucraba al faraón, lo que detuvo el corazón del otro Yuugi. – … que tú te alejes de este mundo. – El faraón se tomó sus segundos para procesar bien lo que había escuchado.

No sabía a qué se refería al principio. ¿Kaiba buscaba una manera de evitar que el faraón tenga que abandonar este mundo? Era verdad, el faraón debía recuperar su nombre, sus recuerdos, su identidad y volver a donde pertenece. Incluso a él le dolía, era sorprendente saber que a Kaiba le molestaba ser consciente de eso y buscaba una solución. Kaiba se encerró días en esta biblioteca para buscar una respuesta. ¿Quiénes sabían de su interés? ¿Por qué a Kaiba le molestaba? El faraón sólo era su rival y nada más que eso. - Kaiba… - Fue lo primero que el faraón dijo, inevitablemente. Quería darle una respuesta. - ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo, buscando una manera de evitar que yo me vaya? - Preguntó, intentando aclarar sus dudas, queriendo escuchar con precisión esas palabras. Quería escuchar "Quiero que te quedes", y no sabía por qué.

Kaiba apretó sus puños, inseguro y, no iba a mentir, asustado. - ¿Acaso importa? No he podido encontrar nada. Tú tampoco pareces muy interesado por quedarte en este mundo, tú único deseo es recuperar tu pasado, estas estancado en ello y no piensas ni un segundo en seguir adelante. - Seguía sin mirarlo, sus palabras sonaban furiosas, ardiendo en un fuego encendido por la angustia y la confusión.

\- No puedo evitarlo, Kaiba, quiero ambas cosas, pero no puedo vivir mi presente, sin mi pasado. Sin saber quién soy. Lamentablemente, para conseguir aquello, debo abandonar este mundo con ustedes y seguir mi camino, mi destino. - La última palabra fue suficiente para que el muchacho de ojos azules lanzara con furia el libro hacia el suelo, sin importarle en qué condiciones estaba, se desquitó con su única esperanza. Aunque, su esperanza cambió al depender de la palabra del protagonista de todo este problema. Saber que el faraón se resignó, era lo que más le dolía.

Si, estaba siendo egoísta, pero no le importaba.

El calor ya se había alejado de ellos, Kaiba se separó de su rival, caminando sin rumbo por el salón. - ¿¡Qué sería de mi sí tuviera que atorarme en mi pasado!? – Los gritos de Kaiba retumbaron en la habitación.

\- Sí no tuvieras pasado, ¿serías Seto Kaiba? No tengo pasado en el cual atorarme, Kaiba, ese es el problema. Sí no tuviéramos pasado nosotros dos, ¿estaríamos aquí hablando? – Era turno del otro Yuugi para levantarse con impaciencia, dejando caer el saco que los cubría. - Sí no tuviéramos pasado, ¿estarías aquí preocupado porque me vaya? – A este paso, el faraón ya estaba frente a su rival. La altura era muy diferente, pero el otro Yuugi podía estar a su _altura_. Otra vez, enfrentando sus ojos.

\- Tenemos cosas pendientes, faraón. – Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Kaiba lo llamaba así, y se sentía tan… Personal, tan íntimo, que el otro Yuugi no pudo evitar ruborizarse. - ¡No te iras sin antes darme mi revancha!

Esas palabras lo confundieron un poco, dejando que el dolor en su pecho lo distraiga, que las uñas apretaran la palma de su mano para evadir las molestias. - ¿Eso es lo único que te interesa? – Pregunto con su voz temblorosa. – Mejor aún, ¿Por qué estabas aquí en primer lugar? – Quiso cambiar el tema de conversación, su corazón le pedía que se detenga. Hablar de esto era un infierno para él, y tener que hablarlo con Kaiba, dolía mucho más. Llevó su mano a su pecho, sin saber por qué se sentía de esta manera.

\- Este lugar era el único que tenía estos libros, no podía llevármelos y tampoco quería hacerlo. No creí que tú serías tan curioso como Mokuba. – Explicó Kaiba sin complicaciones. Así que, Kaiba dedujo que la biblioteca de la escuela sería tranquila para investigar, Mokuba era tan molesto como el faraón con su curiosidad. Sin embargo, llamaba la atención de todas maneras, pero la biblioteca siempre estaba vacía.

El faraón no pudo evitar sonreír, Kaiba siempre se las ingeniaba para pasar desapercibido, nadie nunca había anunciado que Seto Kaiba estaba en este colegio.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos. Era incomodo, doloroso. El frío volvía a sus cuerpos, y el miedo golpeaba sus corazones. ¿Cómo detener el tiempo? - Kaiba, no dejaré pendiente nuestra revancha. – Quería que sea lo último que diga en la noche, mientras se alejaba de su rival para sentarse apartado en una silla. Le molestaba pensar que Kaiba podría cambiar, y querer tener una relación sana y lejos del odio. Pero, era un deseo imposible. ¿Le convenía decirle sus sentimientos ahora, o luego de la revancha? Quizás debía guardárselos en lo más profundo de su tumba, y que nunca salga a la luz. Kaiba y él, sólo era una rivalidad. Sin un futuro, o una luz que le daba esperanza a la relación.

El faraón no podía quedarse quieto, todavía no había señales de que alguien se haya enterado de que habían desaparecido. Yuugi no dijo ni una palabra y Kaiba, estaba tan apartado como él, hundido en sus pensamientos. Se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en una de las bibliotecas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, con su ceño fruncido. ¿Podría tener Kaiba un aspecto más relajado? El otro Yuugi lo miraba con curiosidad.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó cuidadosamente hacia él. ¿Estaba durmiendo? Respiraba relajado, no reaccionaba ante los movimientos del pequeño duelista. El faraón se agachó para estar a la altura de su rival que estaba sentado. Apoyó su mano en uno de los brazos del castaño. Sin reacción.

Tocarlo era un lujo, sentía una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo al hacer contacto con el de su rival. ¿Por qué tenía que existir esta barrera? ¿Por qué ese límite de tiempo? No había marcha atrás, ¿debía hacer algo al respecto, sí hay un final escrito? ¿Podría escribir por lo menos la mitad de su propia historia?

Quería equivocarse, sí era una equivocación, que suceda entonces.

Llevó sus manos a su mentón, acariciando suavemente con su pulgar. Kaiba, la persona que tanto lo perseguía, tuvieron tantos enfrentamientos, la mayoría mortales y dolorosos. Se odiaron, se respetaron y formaron un vínculo innombrable. ¿Cuál era este sentimiento? ¿Era real? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte cuando estaba con su rival? No importaba, haría lo que él deseaba, después de todo, su tiempo era limitado. Sus labios rozaron los suyos. Temblaba por un momento, lo dudó, quiso hacerse hacia atrás, pero no lo hizo.

Besó los labios de su dormido oponente. Saboreando sus suaves labios. Se sintió tan vacío y frío, que el faraón no quiso intentarlo de nuevo. Un nudo en su garganta se formó, el sentimiento era suyo, no era correspondido.

¿Por qué debía hacer esto mientras no era consciente? No tenía ningún valor.

La persona frente a él, abrió levemente sus ojos, estaban demasiado cerca, las puntas de sus narices estaban enfrentadas. El faraón esperó lo peor, ser empujado y que le gritaran, pero no fue así.

Se miraron fijamente, olvidando toda su historia, o las excusas que se ponían para evitar ser heridos por el destino. Abrían sus bocas lentamente, para permitir el paso de sus sentimientos manifestándose. El faraón tuvo el valor de hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez, sin ningún rechazo.

Hubo reacción, las manos firmes de Seto sostenían su pequeño rostro, mientras el otro Yuugi se apoyaba en su pecho para no caer, sus pequeñas manos hundiéndose en su camisa. El beso se volvió tan profundo y cálido, que olvidaron los gritos que se compartían, no había odio, no había dolor. El deseo ocupaba sus corazones, y ya que no había una solución, debían dejarse llevar por lo que querían hacer. No se volverían a ver, quizás, pero este momento se guardará en sus corazones.

El faraón se sentó sobre Seto para estar en una mejor posición, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, mientras saboreaba cada rincón de su boca, murmurando su nombre cuando volvía a recuperar el aire. Era tan hipnotizante la mirada de color azul hacia el brillo amatista.

El otro Yuugi tembló sobre su rival, lleno de deseo. Anhelaba tener más, quería más de él y hoy era el único día que podía tenerlo. Lo sentía. - Seto … - Murmuró su nombre al mirarlo, Seto sintió en un cosquilleo en su estómago al escuchar su propio nombre salir de sus labios. ¿Cuándo es que empezó a desearlo tanto?

\- Faraón… - No había ningún nombre para decir, Yuugi no era él, no era 'otro', era el faraón, su rival, a quien él…

El sonido de una llave en la puerta del fondo rompía el silencio entre ellos dos. No tuvieron tiempo para acomodarse, al mirar confundidos a la puerta abriéndose desesperadamente. Mokuba, Isono y los amigos de Yuugi habían aparecido detrás de la puerta, mirando sorprendidos y alterados a los rivales abrazándose.

Kaiba notó que el faraón había cambiado, su rostro teñido de rojo y más nervioso que antes, eran ojos más grandes y sensibles que los suyos. Era Yuugi. El otro Yuugi no pudo resistir la vergüenza y se escondió en el rompecabezas. Kaiba quería reír sí no fuera porque Mokuba también los había visto. ¿Acaso estaba mal?

Yuugi se hizo hacia atrás de un salto, alejándose de Kaiba, sintiendo calor en su rostro y su pecho. – _Faraón…-_ Tartamudeó confundido el pequeño duelista, casi como si quisiera regañarlo por meterlo en este lio.

Todos corrieron hacia ellos con preocupación, intentando ignorar la escena, pero no pudieron. – Que… Bueno que están bien. – Dijo Mokuba, tratando de fingir, con una torpe e incómoda sonrisa.

Kaiba se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa, quería parecer despreocupado, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba tan ruborizado y tartamudeaba casi como Yuugi. Sin contar que estaba molesto por la cobardía del faraón. - Ya era hora de que nos encontraran. – Dijo Kaiba evadiendo la situación incómoda, con su voz temblorosa. – Vamos a casa, Mokuba. – Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, dejando atrás al mismo Mokuba y a Isono, quienes estaban tan confundidos como los amigos de Yuugi que esperaron a que los Kaiba dejaran el lugar para interrogar a su pequeño amigo.

Jounouchi tenía una mirada penetrante, tratando de procesar lo que vio. Estuvieron buscándolos por toda la ciudad, para encontrarlos en la biblioteca acurrucados, quien sabe que más estaban haciendo. Por eso Yuugi estaba tan emocionado con ir a la biblioteca. Kaiba estaba ahí esperándolo para mantener viva su secreta relación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que mentir?

\- ¡Yuugi! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso te encerraste con Kaiba para besuquearte con él a escondidas? – Preguntó Jounouchi.

\- Eso es ir demasiado lejos, no tenías que mentirnos. – Añadió Anzu, poniéndose en jarra.

\- Estábamos preocupados. – Era el turno de Honda para presionar la cabeza de Yuugi, quien aún estaba en el suelo, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas para espantar su humillación.

¿Por qué el faraón no podía ser honesto? Entendía que estaba asustado y como reflejo se escondió en el rompecabezas, pero lo metió en un verdadero lío. Ni siquiera Yuugi sabía que se habían guardado esos sentimientos por mucho tiempo. Él lo ayudaría, sí tan solo su otro yo tomara una posición madura. Las palabras de sus amigos lo estaban presionando en serio, su cabeza latía con fuerza y su pecho ardía furiosamente. El faraón debía salir de su cascarón.

Yuugi de repente levantó su cabeza confundido, su mirada era más firme a pesar de lo aturdido que estaba, movía su cabeza para todos lados, hasta dar con sus amigos. Jounouchi, Anzu y Honda se enteraron de que ahora a quien estaban viendo era al faraón, tiñendo de nuevo sus mejillas de rojo. Se levantó bruscamente, pensando en una excusa convincente.

– No es lo que creen, chicos… Kaiba y yo… - Comenzó a decir, confundiendo sus palabras, temblando y trabando su lengua.

\- Tienen una relación a escondidas. – Dijeron los tres a la vez, con su ceño fruncido. ¿Cuándo fue un pecado enamorarse de Seto Kaiba?

\- No… Yo… - Sacudió su cabeza intentando formar mejor su explicación.

\- ¿Kaiba te obligó? – Honda preguntó alterado. Anzu suspiró indignada, como si se hubiera asustado. Jounouchi apretó sus puños.

– Vamos a matarlo, sí fue así. – Todos asintieron ante lo que dijo el rubio. Menos el faraón.

\- ¡No! Yo… - Otra vez fue interrumpido por las interrogaciones de sus amigos. ¿Cuándo lo van a dejar hablar?

\- Faraón, no tienes por qué mentirnos, sea lo que sea, vamos a apoyarte. Pero, tienes que decirnos la verdad. – Siguió Jounouchi. El faraón quería interrumpirlos con una carcajada, ¿Cómo se va a explicar sí no lo dejan hablar?

\- ¡Escuchen!

\- Puedes confiar en nosotros, faraón, sabemos que tu situación no es muy cómoda y… - Ahora era el turno del faraón para interrumpir todo el discurso de sus amigos. Deteniendo las palabras de Anzu con un fuerte grito que confesaba:

\- ¡Estoy enamorado de Seto Kaiba! – Gritó pegando una patada al suelo, creando un silencio en el salón, que ya era casi común. Hasta Yuugi se quedó sin palabras.

Llegar a la mansión era un infierno con los ojos de su pequeño hermano intentando penetrar profundamente su corazón para revelar sus mayores secretos. No decía nada, sólo miraba.

Isono se mantuvo en silencio, nunca fue un hombre para opinar, pero había quedado realmente sorprendido ante la imagen. Yuugi y Kaiba siempre se enfrentaban, manteniendo una distancia digna de los enemigos, y estar acurrucados no era una escena típica para unos rivales que llevan tiempo odiándose. Aunque el odio iba desapareciendo entre ellos, y es por eso, que parecía posible una amistad para aquellos dos, no una relación amorosa.

Llegaron a la mansión, Kaiba quería dispararse a su habitación. Subiendo las escaleras, no escuchando solamente sus pisadas. Mokuba lo estaba siguiendo, eso era seguro. ¡Que diga algo, maldición! Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, detuvo sus pasos para voltearse bruscamente a su hermano menor, que aún se mantenía en silencio. - ¿Qué? ¡Sí tienes algo que decir, sólo dilo! – Fue Kaiba quien rompió el silencio entre ellos dos, no podía aguantar que sólo se le quedara mirando, solo con sus pensamientos.

Mokuba sonrió. – ¿Desde cuándo que estás enamorado de Yuugi? – Kaiba apretó sus puños. No era Yuugi, sino el otro.

\- No estoy enamorado de Yuugi. – Respondió firmemente.

\- No puedes decir eso luego de lo que vimos. – Le discutió su hermano.

\- Lo que vieron era a Yuugi, pero yo miraba al otro Yuugi, al faraón sin nombre. – Le dolía tener que decir eso, le costaba admitir que tenía sentimientos por él; eran inevitables. Su inquietud al saber que no lo volvería a ver, era demasiado grande, y besarlo fue la mejor decisión que tomó.

O quizás, una equivocación.

\- ¿Acaso no son lo mismo? - Mokuba preguntó torpemente.

\- Tú sabes que no son lo mismo. - Respondió bruscamente. La confusión era demasiada, sí tan sólo no se hubiera relacionado con un loquito que lleva un faraón adentro de su cuerpo, esto no estaría pasando. - Pero, olvídalo ya, Mokuba. Nunca va a pasar. - Las palabras iban más dirigidas a él mismo, que a su hermano menor.

\- Ya pasó. - La voz pequeña de su hermanito rebotó en su cabeza. Hubiera contestado, sí no fuera porque se quedó pensando profundamente aquellas dos palabras.

 _Ya pasó_. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Era otro día de clase completamente caluroso, los cambios de clima enfermaban a los estudiantes. Yuugi, por suerte, todavía no había tenido oportunidad de pescar un resfriado, pero sus amigos, no dejaban de mirarlo raro, o por lo menos, al faraón.

Luego de su confesión, no sabían en qué pensar. Lo apoyaban en sus decisiones, aunque no podían confiar en Kaiba. El faraón no podía estar más avergonzado, le había pedido perdón a su compañero incontables veces, simplemente no se pudo resistir. Su angustia era demasiada. Yuugi lo había perdonado, tampoco estaba tan enojado, sólo un poco confundido e incómodo, pero podía entender los sentimientos de su otro yo hacía Kaiba. Mientras tanto, era el faraón quien no podía sacarse este sentimiento de su corazón y el recuerdo de sus rudos y cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Sus manos tiernamente sosteniendo su rostro. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo?

Estaba presionado por las miradas de sus amigos y su propio orgullo. ¿Todo este tiempo fue amor? ¿Kaiba realmente le correspondió?

-Mutou, Yuugi. – El faraón al estar dentro del rompecabezas, no le prestó mucha atención al profesor de voz grave frente a él que llamaba a su compañero. Su pequeño amigo le gritaba:

\- ¡Presente! – Yuugi pareció haberse equivocado, el profesor le señalaba dos libros. ¿Debía llevarlos?

-¿En qué mundo está, Mutou? Tiene que llevar este libro a la biblioteca. – Esa frase sólo mareó tanto a Yuugi como al faraón. No querían saber nada de ese lugar. Sin embargo, Yuugi se levantó y caminó con dificultad a tomar ese libro.

El otro Yuugi sentía su tensión y no podía evadir la culpa. Ambos apretaban sus labios para callar los sentimientos. Pisadas ligeras hacían ruido en el pasillo vacío, el camino hacia la biblioteca ya era uno conocido y el faraón lo llamaba trataba como si fuera un camino hacia la inevitable honestidad. Se equivocó con Kaiba, sus sentimientos eran reales, pero su cometido fue un grave error. Quizás acaba de arruinar el único vínculo que podía tener con el castaño y seguro que incomodó las cosas con sus amigos. Después de todo, Yuugi aún estaba incómodo y los demás lo miraban con extrañeza.

Era doloroso para el faraón, sobretodo sin saber sí valía la pena todo lo que vivió después de ese beso. Ese amor no iba a prosperar por más que ambos desearan eso.

Yuugi abrió la puerta que ya no llevaba el cartel de que no debía cerrarse. Era una suerte para el faraón porque no sabía sí podía vivir lo mismo de la otra vez, y ahora estando solo. No pensó ni por un momento que Kaiba volvería a la biblioteca de la escuela. Maldiciendo su suerte, observa como Yuugi se detiene en sus pasos para mirar a la única persona en el salón.

Alto, castaño y de ojos azules. Estaba tomando un saco que había sido colgado en el respaldo de la silla. Con una cara de nada, miró a su aturdido rival, no, a Yuugi Mutou. Yuugi sintió en su corazón un fuerte temblor, unas palabras que querían salir de su boca y no podían. Ese sentimiento no era suyo, él no tenía nada que hablar con Kaiba.

Su otro yo estaba inquieto en su propio lugar, agitado por los nervios que invaden su corazón. El frío y el calor golpeando por quien tomará el lugar definitivo. Esto tenía que parar y no iba a detenerse sí era inevitable encontrarse con Kaiba. Yuugi le concedió el permiso al faraón para que salga de su cascarón. El otro Yuugi aparece frente a los ojos de Seto, confundido. – _Compañero…_ \- El faraón le murmura sorprendido. Yuugi le estaba sonriendo.

– _Creo que tienen que hablar, y no dudes en hacer lo que tu corazón te diga, otro yo. Este también es tu cuerpo._ – Las palabras de su pequeño amigo lo emocionaron. Que le concedan el permiso de ser libre era muy valioso para él. Sin embargo, no le haría caso con facilidad.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando como un tonto? – La voz de Kaiba lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Olvídalo, sólo vine a buscar lo que olvidé ayer. – Dijo con el saco que había usado ayer, entre sus brazos. Caminando ahora hacia el faraón, quien estaba paralizado en su lugar. ¿Se refería al saco o a…?

Kaiba lo pasó de largo, el faraón se estaba teniendo fantasías estúpidas.

Sin embargo, no iba a evitar el tema. Este encuentro no fue casualidad, a pesar de que recuerda haber abandonado ese saco en el suelo de la biblioteca. Una pequeña mano detuvo los movimientos de Kaiba. El otro Yuugi tomaba su mano, mirándolo con ojos llenos de angustia. No podía notarse con facilidad, pero, Seto podía sentirla. Ninguno de los dos había olvidado lo de ayer.

-Kaiba, me importas mucho y no tienes idea del infierno que estoy pasando por tener que dejarte. – Al decir esto, Kaiba tensa su propia mano. Las palabras del faraón le estaban llegando. – Sólo necesito saber algo, ¿lo que nos sucedió ayer fue real? – Esa era una duda que ambos tenían en cuenta y no sabían la respuesta.

Querían que sea mentira, pues sí era inevitable que se separen. Esto no debía suceder. Kaiba tenía en cuenta eso y por eso trataba de evadir todo sentimiento posible hacia el faraón, pero, también era inevitable. El otro Yuugi se volvió tan importante para él, logró mejorar su corazón lo ayudó a crecer y a estar mejor para Mokuba.

Sus ojos amatistas eran tentadores, brillaban desesperadamente. Su flequillo lacio y dorado caía hermosamente. Su mano aún tomaba la suya. ¿Cómo no iba a ser real este sentimiento? El faraón lo salvó y fue el único que lo entendió con tan solo mirarlo. No quería dejar ir a alguien así, por más que lo irrite, que lo confunda, que sea tan bocón y entrometido. Era la persona que había elegido su corazón. La persona con la que nunca iba a compartir un futuro… al menos que él cambie ese destino. Todo dependía del tiempo.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, por más que ya estaban cerca. Quería romper la distancia entre ambos de nuevo. Hipnotizado por sus ojos, sus labios siguieron su corazón y encontraron otro par de labios que lo estaban anhelando. El húmedo calor de su boca abrazando la suya, su respiración goleando sus mejillas, sus manos otra vez tomando su pequeño rostro. Era un sueño, todo un sueño.

El faraón cerró sus ojos con fuerza, este no era su cuerpo. Se soltó y alejó de Kaiba. Seto notaba cierta depresión en su rival. Era algo que lo asustaba. -Este cuerpo no es mío, Kaiba. Esa es otra de las razones por las que yo no puedo estar contigo. – Explicó con desánimo.

Seto apretó sus puños. - Ya que estas en este mundo, también tienes derecho a vivir una vida. – Discutió el castaño.

El faraón mordió su propio labio inferior. – No es mi vida. – Murmuró. Al llegar estas palabras a los oídos de Seto, este no puede evitar acorralarlo alrededor de las bibliotecas, mirándose en un rincón, teniendo al faraón contra una pared.

– Desde el momento en que me estas mirando, respirando en mi cara y haciendo que mi corazón lata con fuerza; esta es tu vida, también. Hasta ahora, yo sólo te miro a ti, y sólo voy a besarte a ti. – Al dejar en claro esto, volvió a alcanzar los labios de su pequeño rival. Este se congelaba en su lugar, con un inevitable dolor en el pecho. Pensaba que esto no estaba bien, pero, ¿las palabras de Kaiba eran reales? Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, dejándose llevar por el momento. Yuugi le concedió la libertad, pero esta culpa no se la podía sacar. Sin embargo, se arrepentiría de no haber hecho esto con Kaiba cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Un deseo egoísta. Sus cuerpos se pegaron, se agitaban cada vez más, cada beso se profundizaba.

El sentimiento cálido se volvía atractivo, irresistible. Se volvían más sensibles al cerrar los ojos y al haber cortado la distancia. Unos libros cayeron al suelo, así como el saco.

Kaiba buscaba seguir sintiendo al faraón. Y el faraón, sólo se dejaba sentir en el momento. Ninguno de los dos se separaría, al menos que haya consentimiento por ambos lados.

Sus latidos se compartieron, mientras los suspiros seguían. Encontraron la intimidad fuera de la biblioteca, llevaron su pasión a otros lugares, sin hacer caso a sus incomodidades. Sólo querían amarse y solo eso hicieron.

Dos almas separadas hicieron el amor sin pensar en su futuro.

* * *

 **Muchisimas gracias a mi beta, Pharah Kaiba por leer y corregir este fic. Sin ella, tendría que pasar más tiempo editando mis historias xD  
**

 ** _El cuerpo de Yuugi_ : Es un tema que me di cuenta que no me gusta mucho utilizar, pues, me resulta egoista que Atem use el cuerpo de Yuugi a su antojo, y tenga semejante contacto fisico con alguien, cuando su cuerpo no le pertenece. Por más que Atem se sienta culpable por ello, aun lo sigue haciendo. Trato de evitar los fics donde Atem no tenga su propio cuerpo, y cuando lo hago, me gusta hablar profundamente del tema, por eso es que me detuve cuando termine de escribir esta historia, a meditar sí desarrollar más ese problema, pero eso implica hacer más capitulos y realmente, mi objetivo era hacer un oneshot. Ya tengo pensado hacer fics donde Atem y Yuugi compartan cuerpo y este problema se desarrolle mejor. Ahora, lo que he demostrado es la equivocación (a mi punto de vista) de Atem y Kaiba al dejarse llevar.**

 **Da mucho para pensar, te preguntas si esta bien o si esta mal, porque por un lado, ambos son jovenes, enamorados y angustiados por aquel limite de tiempo que los desespera y amenaza con alejarlos. Son unos orgullosos que ahora se estan enfrentando con este sentimiento que no había conocido con mayor detalle. Y por el otro lado, es egoismo lo que los impulsó a seguir adelante con sus corazones. Yuugi quedó involucrado, por más que diga que quiere que Atem comparta su cuerpo, que se tome la confianza. Yuugi puede sentirse incomodo.**

 **Así que, este oneshot, me ha dejado mucho que analizar.**

 _ **Hicieron el amor:**_ **Si, Kaiba y Atem hicieron el amor, tuvieron relaciones. De ahí viene mi incomodidad con respecto al cuerpo de Yuugi. No sabía si aclarar esto, o dejarlo a la imaginación, pero mi objetivo ahora se convirtió en que se detengan a pensar sí Kaiba y Atem hicieron bien al tener intimidad, cuando uno de los dos tiene algo que no le corresponde. (Un cuerpo)**

 ** _El destino de Atem:_ ****Qui** **zás hable de esto muy seguido, en esta historia Atem presenta muchos sentimiento de soledad, comenzando con su miedo a la oscuridad, porque eso lo define como estar solo, lo mismo que el sentir frio. Debido a su encierro en el rompecabezas. Es una teoria que tengo, no necesariamente debe ser cierta. La desconfianza de Atem también es un temor que él no tuvo en cuenta, podría tomarse como lo basico que es que el faraón es alguien muy sobreprotector y desconfiado, pero tambien, que Atem tiene la esperanza de que Kaiba haya cambiado y no vuelva a ser esa persona que les hizo daño tiempo atrás, queriendo comenzar una relación de confianza con él, de amistad y quizas de amor.**

 **Atem se encuentra en el conflicto de que quiere quedarse en ese mundo, pero también quiere volver a donde pertenece. Atem podría quedarse, olvidarse de su objetivo, no puede porque es un alma en pena, un faraón que murió joven en el peor momento y reapareció sin saber como ni donde ni cuando. Necesita conocer su historia, su nombre y volver con su familia anterior, con quienes creo un vinculo muy valioso. Su corazón lo necesita, y no va a rechazar esa decisión, por más que ame a Kaiba y a sus amigos. Él quiere las dos cosas, pero siempre pienso que sí tuviera que elegir una de las dos, sería volver con su pasado.**

 **No soportaría vivir, sin saber quien es para vivir o como comenzó esa vida.**

 **Otra cosa mas, el Libro de los Muertos, si es algo real.**

* * *

 **Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y si no, diganme por qué, y vemos que puedo hacer al respecto. Comenten si quieren, su opinion vale mucho para mi y mi desarrollo como escritora.  
**

 **Nos leeremos en la proxima.**


End file.
